Soborno
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 2, episodio 14] Adrien no se conformó con solamente intentar sobornar a Plagg.


Adrien estaba mirando la caja redonda que tenía en sus manos y la cual contenía pedazos de quesos de distintos colores mientras leía la hoja de papel que explicaba el poder de cada color.

—No tienes por qué probarlo justo en este momento —expresó el anciano para el desconcierto del chico— Aun soy tu maestro suplente de chino.

 _"Oh"_

—De acuerdo, entonces... ¿Me vas a enseñar chino?

—Pues claro... ¿Empezamos?

El cerró la caja de quesos y la dejo sobre el sillón, levantándose mientras escuchaba a su maestro hablar con fluidez ese idioma, dejando a Adrien atónito mientras intentaba retener y traducir unas palabras en su cabeza. Comprendiendo al final, la mayor parte de lo que dijo.

Él le contesto lo que le dijo un poco pausado, y además le hablo y le hizo una pregunta en chino:

— **Tú le diste a Ladybug un Miraculous para que se lo entregue a Rena Rouge... ¿Cierto?** —Fu asintió— **¿Tú me darás uno para que haga lo mismo con otra persona?**

El Maestro Fu lo considero por un momento.

— **Posiblemente, si así lo requiere la situación.**

Adrien no intentó ocultar su sonrisa. A los pocos segundos le realizo otra pregunta aun en chino: **"¿Sabes la identidad de Ladybug?"**

El asintió.

— **¿Quieres saberla?**

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron. " **¡Sí!** " expresó en palabras.

— **Tendrás que esperar, eso pasara a su debido tiempo.**

— **¿Y eso será mucho?** —preguntó impaciente.

— **La paciencia es una virtud.**

Adrien frunció el ceño. Estando un rato callado pensando en las siguientes palabras en chino que diría.

— **¿Hay algo que te guste?**

El Maestro Fu alzó una ceja extrañado, pensando que el muchacho se había confundido en la pronunciación de sus palabras.

— **¿Podrías repetirlo?**

— **¿Hay algo que te guste? A Plagg le gusta el queso y a ti... ¿tienes algo en particular que sea de tu agrado?**

— **Me considero un amante del té** —contestó— **¿Por qué la pregunta?**

El sacó su celular y comenzó a fijarse las distintas variedades de esa infusión.

— **Le gustaría probar...** —deslizando su dedo en la pantalla— **El té pu-erh o quizás el té gunpowder.**

Al Maestro Fu le brillaron los ojos.

—Me encantaría —olvidándose de hablar en chino.

—Y los tendrá si solo... me dice la identidad de My Lady —hablando en su idioma.

El Maestro Fu alzo una ceja _¿Lo estaba sobornando?_

—Wow, el té pu-erh se produce gracias a un lento proceso de fermentación con la ayuda de un hongo. Al parecer es muy caro, pero no sería problema para mi, conseguirlo, hablo del auténtico que se produce en la provincia de Yunnan, y mucho menos si tú me dices quien es Ladybug.

El anciano intentó resistir al soborno de un chico, pero era muy tentador lo que estaba diciendo.

—No es algo que me concierne a mí decir.

Adrien le mostró la pantalla de su celular, mientras esta giraba en círculos, en una táctica hipnótica.

—O prefiere el té gunpowder. Se trata de hojas seleccionadas en la primera cosecha, enrollandose y formando pequeñas bolitas de color verde oscuro, es increíble.

Sus ojos giraban en sintonía con el movimiento del celular. Negó con la cabeza, no iba a ser sobornado por un joven.

—Ya terminó la clase —dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta, al notar la hora en el celular... _¡Por suerte, había terminado!_

—¡Espera!

El Maestro Fu suspiró.

— **Te diré algo, así que escucha con atención** —empezó en chino— L **adybug, Rena Rouge están más cerca tuyo de lo que crees y probablemente los futuros portadores también lo estarán** —Al terminar tomó con su mano el picaporte— **Adiós** —Se despidió, cerrando la puerta al irse. Dejando a Adrien anonadado...

 _¿Cerca?_

 **...**

—Parece que no te funciono, chico —espetó al rato Plagg a Adrien al ver que no consiguió la información deseada.

El aludido, otra vez reviso su celular.

—¿Quieres epoisses o milbenkase?

Plagg abrió enormemente sus ojos y gritó antes de flotar hacia sus medias, olorosas y drogadictas.

—¡No funcionara, chico! ¡Deja de intentarlo! —Dijo mientras respiraba una y otra vez el interior del calcetín.

—¿beaufort d´Éte u old ford?

Plagg de nuevo gritó con sus fosas nasales oliendo el olor de la apestosa media, intentando de algún modo, resistirse a la deliciosa tentación que le ofrecía Adrien.


End file.
